The present invention relates to carrying cases, and provides for the convenient expansion of the interior space thereof for the accommodation of larger quantities of materials. In the preferred embodiment, control means on the exterior of each section of the case engages an adjustment means that in turn engages an expansion means within housing units in each section of the case. Both sections of the case can be adjusted as desired.
As the expansion mechanism is rotated by the actuation of the adjustment device, a first and second generally rectangular exterior shell, interconnected to a middle stationary member, expand outwardly to increase the interior volume of the case. The first and second exterior shell elements slidably expand over the stationary member that is rigidly affixed to the frame of each of the two halves of the carrying case apparatus.
Further, this apparatus relates to instrumentalities for the construction of an expandable carrying case having minimal components and a structurally interlocking mechanism so as to provide a high degree of service reliability and convenience in use.